Con Los Ojos Cerrados
by aitor-mac
Summary: Segunda Guerra Mundial, Naruto un joven y prominente Oficial de la SS deberá seguir todas sus ordenes o se dará cuenta que tomar vidas humanas es una aberración y mas cuando la mujer que ama es parte del extermino
1. Prologo

Prologo

Era media noche, desperté algo agitado como casi todas las noches del 14 de marzo, ja solo de recordarlo mi piel se rizaba al máximo.

Salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido aunque mis viejos huesos tronaron de pies a cabeza, mi esposa no aprecio notarlo suspire aliviado no me gusta despertarla, ademas tiene un mal genio si lo hago.

Antes de salir de la habitación mire hacia la cama, esa gran cama para dos viejos, como amo a mi esposa a pesar de ya tener casi 50 años de casados para mi es como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado, tal vez sus arrugas y su pelo ya blanco la hacían cambiar un poco, pero para mi siempre seria hermosa.

Ya fuera de la habitación mire los grandes cuadros con fotografías con mi viejo amigo Sasuke, hacíamos de todo cuando éramos jóvenes, camine a mi estudio, me senté en mi escritorio y de una pequeña gaveta saque una libreta y una fotografía arrugada y vieja que me mostraba a mi en mi uniforme militar negro, lo portaba de manera tan galante mi pelo rubio hacia atrás en mi mano derecha sostenía la cachucha negra que mostraba esa águila imponente, en el cuello de ese traje tan despreciable estaban las siglas SS y claro mi rango de Capital de elite de las fuerzas especiales SS, me arrepiento de todo corazón de haberme sentido orgulloso de esa marca.

Tomo el lápiz y comienzo a escribir:

14 de marzo de 1992

Han pasado 54 años desde que mi padre entro furioso a la mansión de los Namikaze.

Maldito sea ese enano de mierda- dijo dejando su caro abrigo en sillón de gran sala de estar-

¿Que pasa cariño?- dijo mi madre cariñosamente pero verdaderamente ocupada-

Mi padre se sentó pesadamente frente de mi y encendió su cigarrillo

Lo que pasa amor, es que simplemente este mundo se ha vuelto loco, pensé que después de la gran guerra los políticos entenderían que esta mal hacer cosas sin sentido pero parece que me equivoque- dijo aspirando una bocanada de humo y sacando la por su nariz- Hitler nuestro afamado líder del Tercer Reich ha aplicado la solución final esta misma noche- dijo plenamente molesto- y los políticos del senado aplaudieron como si fuera la salvación misma de Alemania, malditos idiotas, pero amor no es lo peor- dijo seriamente-

Como muestra de lealtad han pedido dos cosas a nuestra familia- en ese momento reaccione sabia hacia donde se dirigía todo- primera como la familia Namikaze es una gran muestra de la herencia aria tendrá que poner todo su empeño en ayudar al estado, por lo tanto ola mitad de sus industrias metalúrgicas dejaran de hacer cubiertos de elegancia y se convertirán en la primera fabrica de municiones del Reich- mi madre tiro su taza de té al suelo-

Seremos los constructores de miles de muertes Minato tienes que hacer algo- dijo mi madre alterada- la familia Namikaze es pacifista nisiquiera participo en la guerra pasada-

Lo se amor creeme que lo se- dijo mirando fijamente a mi madre- pero Kushina entiende cariño no tuve elección, somos una familia de nobles simplemente no esta permitido darle la espalda al país, no con el maldito nacionalismo por todas partes, si me hubiera negado en este momento estaríamos muertos.

El silencio se estableció en la sala mi madre no pudo decir nada mas entendía el dolor de mi padre.

Y cual es la segunda petición padre- dije mirando a mi viejo que al momento de verme algo se quebro en el-

Hijo mío hice todo lo que pude para evitar esto pero es inútil- dijo claramente triste- Naruto Namikaze- dijo seriamente- al cumplir los 18 años cumplirá su servicio militar en la fuerza militar de elite. La SS haciendo honor al nombre de una de las familias mas prestigiosas de Alemania.

Con esas palabras mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 1 La Academia

12 de octubre de 1938

Dos días después de mi cumpleaños la segunda petición del senado a mi familia fue cumplida se me en listo la academia militar en la capital vaya que es enorme ni siquiera mi antiguo colegio era tan grande aun recuerdo como Sakura-chan me golpeo en la cabeza cuando grite en el salón comedor. Me pregunto donde estará ahora.

He dobe- dijo una voz extremadamente familiar-

Teme?- dije confundido- vaya eres tu, no te veía desde que acabamos la academia- dije feliz de verlo-

Si lo se es una lata, mi viejo le dio por mostrarme la gran herencia aria de nuestra familia y me secuestro todo el tiempo para mostrarme lo galante y majestuosa que es Alemania- dijo no muy convencido- no me digas que tu también estas aquí como muestra del gran honor de nuestras familias- dijo cansado

Parece que si viejo amigo, parece que será divertido- dije emocionado este traje negro en verdad que me quedaba bien-

Si tu lo dices- dijo sin motivación a el nada le motivaba así que no se lo tome a mal-

Namikaze, Uchiha- dijo una voz firme-

Heil!- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo que hacíamos el saludo Nazi(para quien no lo conozca este saludo era como un pequeño brinco en el cual juntaban los talones y soba un tak acompañado de la mano derecha hacia arriba extendiendo todo el brazo)-

Se les asignara al equipo de entrenamiento de Hakate!- dijo leyendo un informe- así que vayan al salón 7 del edificio E alguna duda?- pregunto alzando la vista-

No señor!- gritamos de nuevo los dos a unísono-

Perfecto- mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba elegante hacia otro grupo de reclutas-

Hakate?- pregunte al viento- no es el mismo apellido de kakashi-sensei?- le pregunte a sasuke-

Si tienes razón, pero kakashi en el ejercito y mas en la SS no lo creo era muy flojo nunca llegaba a tiempo a clases- dijo meditando- tal vez sea su familiar no lo crees?

Si, imposible que sea kakashi- entonces quien será?-

Caminamos rápido hacia donde nos habían indicado ser parte de la SS era ademas de un honor por lo tanto no debíamos mostrar ningún signo negativo como tardar en llegar con nuestro nuevo instructor.

Aquí es!- dije al abrir la puerta de madera sasuke se quedo pálido al mirar a nuestro instructor y yo no pude nisiquiera articular palabra-

Que tal chicos?- pregunto calmado como siempre y cerrando su único ojo visible- cuanto tiempo sin verlos!

Kakashi-sensei?- pregunte sin creerlo-

Pues claro quien mas?- dijo algo cómico por nuestras expresiones- vamos sienten se en las sillas- solo habían dos frente al gigantesco pizarrón verde-

Nos sentamos rápidamente

Muy bien reclutas, el entrenamiento de la SS es superior al del ejercito regular es por eso que somos considerados soldados de elite, super-soldados- dijo escribiendo en el pizarrón- tendrán clases de historia de la raza Aria, así que Naruto- dijo viendome a los ojos- se mas dedicado en esto se que la historia no es tu fuerte entendido?- asentí con a cabeza- muy bien los tres primeros meses serás de entrenamiento físico, junto con las clases de historia, pasado esos primeros meses las siguientes clases serán de estrategia militar y operaciones de campo, dentro de 8 meses a partir de mañana se realizaran sus exámenes para ser oficiales de la SS en los cuales ustedes por ser de familias nobles tomaran sin duda alguna, si pasan el examen y determinado su numero de aciertos se les dará un rango desde sargento segundo hasta sargento mayor. Alguna pregunta?- dijo kakashi mirando nos fijamente-

Cuando iniciamos el entrenamiento?- pregunte

Mañana mismo a 0600 horas, los espero en este salón- dijo mirando su reloj- sean puntuales, algo mas?

Como es que es oficial de la SS sensei- pregunto sasuke muriendo de la intriga-

Kakashi sonrío y dijo- si sobreviven al entrenamiento se los diré- sin mas salió de la salón

Vaya que estará pesado he dobe- me pregunto mi amigo-

Abra historia no!- dije llorando-

Idiota- dijo mi amigo riendo y seria la ultima vez que lo viera reír así en mucho tiempo-

Continuara!


End file.
